


how we operate

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam/Cam - medical drama."  5 sentences AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how we operate

Later, after his leg has been set and his scalp reattached, Cam wonders how weird it would be if he asked her out. She’s already seen pretty much the worst of him, bloodied and screaming and cursing and probably being a little inappropriate right before the anesthetic knocked him out, but Doctor Carter is way, _way_ out of his league.

“How are you feeling?” she asks, her voice quiet in deference to the nighttime hour and his sleeping roommate. She flips through the clipboard and makes notes as she glances at the machines surrounding his bed.

He decides that if she turns him down, he can always blame his actions on the morphine.


End file.
